


Red-Handed

by baby_bubastis



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, If you don’t like this pairing don’t read, I’m not responsible for your reading comprehension (or lack thereof), Masturbation, Shuri is 24, Shuri is bold, Tony doesn’t know what hit him, Tony is 50, Voyeurism, heed the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bubastis/pseuds/baby_bubastis
Summary: He thought he was going to have the lab all to himself. But Tony isn't the only one who can't sleep, and he sees something he shouldn't have.





	Red-Handed

Tony can't believe what he's seeing. 

It's almost three in the morning, and he had woken up from a dream. Not a nightmare, he thinks. He couldn't remember the details, but whatever it was, it left him restless. So he did the only thing he could do, and silently padded down to the lab. Almost everyone else was gone for the weekend, off on various pursuits due to a (for once) relatively quiet stretch. His other two teammates had headed to bed a long time ago, so he knew he'd be uninterrupted; there was nothing like tinkering around alone, holos hovering about his head to calm his nerves.

Just walking through the doors seemed to ease some of the tightness in his chest, but he stopped short when he saw the faint glow emanating from the very back corner. He didn't remember leaving any lights on earlier. Alarm bells sounded in his head. Silently and carefully, he crept toward the workstation, trying to stay out of sight. That's when he heard the music; low enough that it couldn't be detected upon first entering the lab, but loud enough back in this partially enclosed little workspace to drown out any distractions. There was equipment and screens blocking a portion of his view, but he could make out a profile and slim, dark legs. 

Shuri? 

She appeared to be facing one of the computer screens, clad in tiny black shorts and a thin tank top. Relieved that it wasn't an intruder, he moved to make himself known so as not to startle her, when he heard a sharp gasp. At first, Tony thought maybe she'd made some discovery or solved some calculation, but the gasp is quickly followed by a soft moan that is most definitely not related to work.

In shifting his position slightly, he'd given himself a better vantage point, and what he can now see is forever burned into his brain.

She had obviously been down here for a while working on suit upgrades. Several holos are up, and her Kimoyo beads are resting on the desk in front of her. The music playing is an R & B song he doesn't recognize. She's half perched on one of the lab stools, left foot touching the floor, right one hooked under the bottom rung. One of her small hands grips tightly onto the edge of the desk while the other slips up underneath her tank top. Suddenly, his eyes catch the rhythmic motion of her hips as she rocks back and forth along the edge of the stool, head down, eyes closed, lips parted.

Shit.

Heat prickles across the surface of his skin and his heart rate spikes immediately. Out of everything he had expected when coming down here, this was not even on the list. All the blood rushes straight to his cock, and the only thing he can think is that this is possibly the hottest thing he has ever seen. And he instantly feels like such a dirty old man for witnessing it. 

Tony would be lying if he said he'd never imagined some version of her like this when he was alone in his bed late at night. Back when her country's borders first opened and the Princess of Wakanda was still just an enigma murmured about in exclusive scientific circles, he had fallen in love with her work, and then her mind. But the first time Tony Stark looked into those wide, luminous brown eyes and felt the warmth of her mischievous smile, he was truly a goner. He was utterly dumbfounded, but he tried to dismiss it as fascination, maybe even infatuation. He knew what love was, felt it in some capacity for Rhodey, for Bruce. For Pepper too, though it had changed and evolved when they amicably decided to each go their own way. 

Whatever this was felt different somehow. And wrong. No matter that she was 24, Shuri was still nearly 30 years his junior, and freaking royalty. T'Challa would obliterate him if he suspected how Tony felt about his baby sister. 

So he had pushed aside his feelings and tried his best to limit their one-on-one interactions. The longer she was on the team as the Black Panther, the more he saw her intelligence and snark and compassion, the more he started to realize that maybe he was in trouble. And no matter what he did, he still dreamt about her deliciously accented voice whispering out his name. 

Now, walking in on his secret fantasy come to life is almost too much to handle, but he is rooted to the spot.

His brain barely registers the change in music as Shuri begins to increase the pace of her hips. He can tell exactly where the edge of the cushion is rubbing when she throws her head back and whimpers, and he's never wished he were an inanimate object before, but he so badly wants to be that stool right now. Her breath is coming out in harsh pants. Tony knows he needs to get out of here, but fuck he's so hard, and how can he move now without alerting her to his presence?

He starts to look around frantically, trying to get his brain to function enough to get him back to the front of the lab without making a sound, but the scent of her fills his nostrils and clouds his mind. Just then, he hears her soft cry. Her whole body stiffens, then shudders, her pretty face screwed up tightly as she continues to frantically rock her hips back and forth.

Tony nearly comes and he has to bite back a groan. It’s all he can do to keep his knees from buckling, and he feels like he’s going to combust. He really needs to get the hell out before she comes down and realizes that he's been spying on her like some fucking pervert. He'll deal with the guilt and the shame later. 

After a moment, Shuri slowly flutters her eyes open, but he's already starting to creep back along the wall toward the door. He's almost made it, and then: "You're not as quiet as you think, you know." 

He practically leaps out of his skin, his entire body going cold. Well, hell. How could he be such an idiot? Of course she heard him in his haste to get away. Of course she knew it was him. The Heart-Shaped Herb gave her exponentially heightened senses - that included smell and hearing. 

His back to her, he closes his eyes for a brief second and grimaces. He can barely make out the sound of her bare feet carrying her closer, and he absolutely is a dead man now. Her voice sounds quiet and eerily calm, in that way it does when she's in no mood to be trifled with. Even without the suit, she could rip him apart with her bare hands. Truthfully, all it would really take to kill him is the disgust and anger that he knows he'll see in her eyes when he turns to face her.

For the millionth time that night Shuri catches Tony Stark off guard. He nearly bumps into her (how had she gotten so close?). What he does see in her eyes is all at once infinitely better and much worse than what he had feared: desire. 

She hums low in her throat, and now the cold has turned back into a burning heat in his belly. "What do you think you’re doing?"

All he can do is swallow thickly and huff out a breath, because she is so close and she has no idea what that's doing to him. It doesn't occur to him that she can see his pulse jump in his neck and feel his heart beating out of his chest as she presses up against him.

What the hell?

He's looking everywhere but at her, anywhere but her sharp, impossibly beautiful brown eyes as he attempts to regulate his breathing and come up with a reasonable answer.

Shuri reaches down with her left hand to grab his right, gently smoothing out the fist he's created in his panic. When she looks back up, he can't breathe at all. Her pupils are dilated and her free hand slides up to his chest. Warm breath on his ear makes him shudder as she stretches up to whisper, "I know you saw me, Tony." And there's his name on her lips. She pulls back, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I-," he clears his throat, " I don't know what you mean. You um-"

"Are you calling me a liar, Tony Stark?" She raises a brow. Before he can splutter out another incoherent response, she invades his personal space again, this time sliding her fingers to the front of his waistband.  
He does groan at that, nostrils flaring. "I've seen the way you look at me. You're exceptionally bad at hiding it."

He's trying to focus on her words, and not the searing heat of her fingers ghosting over the skin just under the hem of his shirt. What she says next grabs his attention. "I've been waiting to see if you'd do something about it." He meets her gaze and her smirk turns into a full-on grin. Damn, she's beautiful. "I didn’t plan for something like this to happen. But I wanted you the first time I saw you, Tony. Will you really tell me you don't want me too?"

Finding his voice, Tony gives a small shake of his head, tries to back away. "I'm old enough to be your dad, Shuri. I'm not worth the aggravation." It physically hurts him to give these excuses, to turn away what he's wanted for so long. But she can't possibly want anything more than one night, probably out of curiosity. And he won't taint her that way. She's too pure, too precious.

"I'm a grown woman." Her tone is commanding in a way that makes him even harder. "I know what I want." She grips the hem of his shirt and her face is now inches from his own. "Look me in my eyes and tell me you don't want me, and I'll pretend none of this ever happened. You can go back to avoiding me. But all you have to do is say the word, and you're mine."

Before his brain can even catch up, Tony winds his arm around her tiny waist, yanking her flush up against him. He ghosts his lips over her own, eyes half lidded. "Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

She huffs. "Tony, if you don't shut up and just kiss me righ- mmmf!" 

His lips capture hers in a fierce, yet gentle, kiss and he can't breathe, he can't hear. He isn't even sure he's still standing. All he can feel is the heat of her skin under his fingers, taste the sweetness of her lips and then her tongue as he explores her mouth. She's somehow even sweeter than he could have imagined. This is so far above his pathetic dreams. And then the whimper that escapes her throat as her nails scrape against his ribcage snaps something inside of him. 

Without warning, Shuri is up against the wall near the door. Tony's hands are gripping her ass as she tightens her legs around his waist, and he nips at her lips and throat. He grinds his hardness against her center and he can feel the warmth and wetness through his thin pajama bottoms. 

"Fuck,” he growls.

Shuri moans at that, and then she's pressing a hand to his chest forcefully. He freezes. Had he misread her? Is this too much? Holy shit, he will never forgive himself for this, he practically jumped her-

"Stop thinking so hard," she breathes. One of her delicate hands comes up to cup his cheek and his eyes focus in on hers. "I want to do this, but not here. At least, not this time." She winks.

This time? Was she planning on a next time? That's almost too much to hope for.

"Take me to bed, Tony. Now." Tony has only moved so fast a handful of times in his entire life, and as he grabs Shuri's hand to take her to his room (her request) he knows that he's in way too deep. Consequences be damned, this girl, this woman, already had her claws in him from day one. Her ordering him around is the sexiest thing he's ever heard, and he'll serve his Princess for as long as she'll have him.

***

Hours later, when they're both spent and Shuri has fallen asleep, Tony looks over and can't believe his fortune. Of everyone in the universe, this goddess chose to share a piece of herself with him. 

His heart sinks at the realization that she'll soon wake and regret this, realize he’s not worthy, and he'll feel so empty. He doesn't know how he'll go back to the way things were before. He doesn't think he can pretend anymore, but he will, for her.

Too caught up in his own depressing thoughts, he doesn't notice the change in her breathing until he hears her lovely voice, thick with sleep. "I thought I told you to stop thinking so hard." He can't help but hang his head and chuckle.

"Busted." He tries for a real smile but, judging by the look on her face, he fails. She moves to sit up and scoots closer, the sheet falling from her naked body, and heaven help him, he's ready to go again.

"Anthony. I meant what I said last night. If you want, we can go back to pretending. I'll never mention it. But I don't think that's what you want. It isn't what I want." She brings a hand up to cover his heart, and his eyes track the motion. "I know who you are, and I'm not running away. Forget what anyone else would say. We're two consenting adults, and I'll be damned if I let anyone tell me who to love."

His eyes snap up to hers and for a second, all he can hear is blood rushing in his ears. She beams, even more brilliant than the golden light that filters through his blinds. And then he's kissing her again, one hand reaching up to cradle the back of her head, the other hitching her leg up around his waist as he lays her back down on the bed. He maps her body again with his hands, his lips, his tongue. Her hoarse moans are intoxicating, and within minutes she’s practically demanding more from him. Just before he slips inside her for the fourth time that morning, he presses his forehead to hers and whispers, "I love you too, sweet baby. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope I was able to convey the heat between these two. After Winterprincess, this is my favorite pairing, and they are incredibly sexy together. I want to write more of them, so let me know if you have any prompt ideas! Thank you so much for reading! <3 Please leave kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed! As always, if this ship isn’t your thing, please don’t come here to ridicule.


End file.
